De una forma Peculiar
by DivineError
Summary: Harry y Ron aburridos en el castillo, deciden divertirse a costa de su querido y grasiento profesor, de una forma… bastante peculiar. OneShot


Disclaimer: No tengo ningún derecho sobre lo que reconozcan y Salamandra no me paga ningún Knut por esto

¡Hola! Disfrutad la lectura.

**De una forma peculiar**

Sitúense en Hogwarts, a mediados de Abril, en un pasillo poco concurrido caminaban dos estudiantes arrastrando los pies y hablando de trivialidades de la vida.

Harry Potter, un chico delgado con pelo azabache y unos profundos ojos verdes cubiertos por unos lentes caminaba desganado al lado de su mejor amigo: Ronald Weasley, chico pelirrojo, bastante alto y una nariz más larga que las normales.

Tío me aburro – dijo Ron a Harry por enésima vez en media hora – no tenemos nada que hacer, y aquí nosotros, los únicos tarados del castillo.

Ese día el castillo irradiaba tranquilidad ya que era sábado y había salida en Hosmedage, sólo unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos los cursos inferiores se refugiaban en el castillo.

No habían podido salir por castigo de Snape y habían estado todo el día vagabundeando y dando vueltas contando las antorchas del castillo (el único que las había contado era Ron desde un principio… pero después se aburrió porque 'caminaban muy rápido' y no alcanzaba a contarlas).

Harry lo miró frunciendo el seño.

No jodas, sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí por gusto, podría estar con Cho en vez de un pelirrojo que no sabe contar – le reprochó arrugando el entrecejo.

¡Hey tío no me culpes! Que yo también salgo perdiendo, ahora podría estar viendo a Madame Rosmerta – esto último lo dijo con cara de degenerado – en vez de estar en compañía de un miope – agregó susurrando.

El moreno bufó y lo golpeó haciéndole trastabillar.

Seré ciego pero no sordo.

Ya, ya… calmadito mi hermanito que así se ve más guapo.

Disculpa Ro-Ro – le dijo el aludido marcando un rin tintín en el apelativo – pero a mi me gustan más bajos y rubios – lo dijo con voz melosa y aguda, que le falló bastante a la imitación de Lavender mientras pestañaba varias veces seguidas. Al pelirrojo todavía estaba enojado con su ex novia por haber terminado con él debido a que se enamoró un niñato rubio de Ravenclaw.

Yo sabía que tenía gustos bastantes peculiares Potter – dijo una profunda y ronca voz arrastrando las palabras surgiendo de alguna parte del pasillo – pero claro, por ser le celebridad del momento se puede dar los gustos que desea, ¿no es cierto?

Exacto Profesor Snape – dijo Harry con frialdad, marcando el nombre del profesor con desdén. Severus en ese momento le pareció ver al mismísimo James Potter – pero parece que a usted le gustan los rubios mortífagos que se apellidan Malfoy – terminó con una voz profundamente serena pero una sonrisilla en la cara demostraba lo contrario, Ron a su lado soltó carcajada mal contenida. Snape ardió en furia, no… nos quedaríamos cortos, se CREMÓ en furia. Con el libro de pociones que tenía en la mano (el cual no se caracterizaba por su delgadez), le pego detrás de la cabeza haciendo que los lentes se resbalaran peligrosamente por la nariz.

Mira chiquillo malcriado, treinta puntos menos para su estúpida casa y no los quiero ver ni siquiera desde cien metros de distancia de mi porque serán ciento cincuenta puntos menos para el estúpido Gryffindor desde ¡AHORA! ¡Y los espero en mi despacho a las ocho! – gritó todo pulmón.

Weasley y Potter ni tontos corrieron como si de ello dependiera su vida por el corredor y se perdieron de vista. Mientras, un Snape muy muy enfadado respiraba entrecortadamente por la furia.

Ron, más rojo que su cabello debido al cansancio se apoyó en un pilar mientras Harry se tiraba dramáticamente por el pasillo, algunos chicos de primero que pasaban por ahí miraron preocupados al niño-que-vivió, Ron agitó las manos espantándolos como moscas. Al mirar al moreno a los ojos estalló en carcajadas, Harry no tardó en unírsele mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Es-eso ha jajajajajajaja sido lo más gra-gracioso que le haz dicho al no-me-lavo-el-pelo-Snape – soltó mientras seguía carcajeándose.

Harry lo único que hizo fue reírse más fuerte. Algún tiempo después, más calmados se sentaron en el suelo.

Ron, venguémonos de Snape por favor- le suplico a su amigo mientras juntaba sus manos - porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa…

¡No me lo tienes que repetir tantas veces! Con una basta y sobra, ahora, pensemos en nuestra 'pequeña' futura broma – Dijo mientras ponía una cara muy similar a la de Fred y George cuando ideaban una travesura. Harry se sorprendió con deleite de lo fácil de convencer a su amigo. Desde inicio de curso Snape estaba más insoportable con ellos si se podía, y ellos trataban de vengarse de muchas maneras, pero jamás daban el resultado esperado ya que siempre su profesor se las ingeniaba para empeorarles la situación, como ahora.

Pero, tiene que haber coartada y tiene que ser la más perfecta broma que hemos hecho – dijo Harry.

Ni que hayamos hecho tantas – chasqueando la lengua, Ron sacó una pluma y un pergamino de su capa y se sentó cómodamente apoyándose en la pared de piedra – veamos…- se puso la mano en la barbilla.

Harry se puso en la misma posición que su amigo y tomó también su misma expresión.

De repente se paró de un salto mientras gritaba – ¡LO TENGO! – con el puño en alto y cara de salvador del mundo (N/A: aunque esta siempre tenía la misma cara), su amigo pegó un bote de su vida – Lavémosle el pelo y así le quitarían el puesto en los record Guiness.

En los record… ¿Qué? – Harry omitió contestarle la pregunta al pelirrojo que no sabía nada de muggles – pero eso sería ayudarlo.

No si lo hacemos de una forma… bastante peculiar.

Jejejeje – Ron miró a su amigo que había optado por una expresión malvada, él opto por la risilla nunca fallida-made-in-Fred&George.

Algunos niños de primero que pasaban por ahí salieron corriendo (N/A: es que ese pasillo era bastante concurrido por niños de primero xDD) asustados.

Hora más tarde, dos Gryffindors bufaban frustrados en la biblioteca, habían pasado toda la hora buscando la 'forma' para lavar el cabello de Snape de una manera en que este no se diera cuenta el culpable.

Pero nada, no había ninguna ayuda, Harry había revisado minuciosamente cada libro, desde 'Ayuda de supervivencia con enemigos mas fuertes que tú', hasta, 'Las 101 formas de E! para pasar inadvertido'. Se pasó la mano el cabello, desde que Filch los pilló in-fraganti con la capa de invisibilidad luego de haber estado toda una noche en las tres escobas con sus respectivas novias (algunas ex), se la había confiscado. Todavía el niño-que-vivió se lamentaba por ello, de haberle hecho caso a Hermione de que cuatro personas no se tapaban completamente con una capa que apenas cabía dos personas cómodamente cubiertas. Y ahora más que nunca se reprochaba mentalmente.

Ron, ¿haz encontrado algo? – dijo el de melena azabache esperanzado.

No, pero… estuve pensado – hizo un movimiento con la mando para que su amigo no lo interrumpiera – que tenemos que tratar lo menos posible de romper reglas – Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja, trataban de hacer una broma y Ron no quería romper normas, bufó molesto – digo, es para pasar inadvertido – se excusó.

La excusa de su mejor amigo lo conformó bastante poco.

-Vale, entonces, tenemos que hacer todo esto a más de cien metros de distancia.

- Pero no podemos entregárselo a alguien, porque somos demasiado buenos para inculpar a otra persona – siguió Ron, Harry tan solo asintió, un picoteo de la ventada interrumpió el hilo de sus cavilaciones, una lechuza intentaba entrar por la ventana. Los dos amigos se miraron asombrados por no haberlo pensado antes… ¡Estaba claro! Usarían lechuzas.

Media hora después, mas contentos y ya con un plan ya formado suspiraron.

El plan consistía en:

_Un Perfecto plan hecho por Perfectos genios para un Perfecto grasiento (se abreviaba PPP):_

_Meter en una caja espumas explosivas, mezcladas previamente con tinte rosa en una caja sellada _(había concluido que además de lavarle el cabello se lo teñirían de rosa).

_Enviar al despacho de Blandengue Snape _(N/A: Blandengue es como en contrario de Severus o Severo para los que no han pillado el chiste).

_Esperar a que Snape abra su correspondencia._

_No decir nada a Hermione sobre esto._

_Ir al despacho de Snape para cumplir el castigo (y aprovechar reírnos del él)._

Al lado derecho de la página, hay un dibujo de Severus, en realidad, se asemejaba más a un murciélago con nariz ganchuda y sedoso cabello fucsia.

Harry, que había encontrado un libro de 'Paso a paso para tener un extreme makeover' escrito por la famosa estilista bruja London Brown, donde explicaba de una forma sencilla como crear espuma explosiva para lavar el cabello _'para aquellos que sucios que no tienen sentido común y le temen al Shampoo' _explicaba la autora. Y con la ayuda de 'Tintes para el cabello multicolores' de _Sortilegios Weasley_, de la extensa selección de trucos denominada 'Como hacer un broma inigualable sin ser expulsado', habían creado la fórmula perfecta para poner a prueba la paciencia de su querido profesor.

Harry se desparramó satisfecho en su silla y miró a su compañero. Estaba contento, primera vez que sintió que la biblioteca no era un martirio. Este pensamiento hizo que formara una sonrisa de medio lado. Unas chicas de segundo se rieron tontamente y comenzaron a cuchichear dos filas delante de él. Ron era otro cuento, imaginando el producto de su broma, se puso rojo debido a que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa que se quería escapar de los labios… hasta, que se le escapó.

¡SILENCIO! En mi biblioteca quiero silencio, han tenido una conducta bastante sospechosa desde que entraron, por fin encontré la excusa la echarlos ¡Fuera de aquí! – este grito provino de la Señora Pince, Ron abrió los ojos por su sinceridad. Ni tonta ni floja pensó - ¿Qué esperan? ¿Quieren una invitación escrita?

Harry y Ron se apresuraron por guardar sus cosas y salir con una mirada que aunque fuera seria, tenía una pizca de humor.

Tío, a ese buitre tiene un problema hormonal.

Harry asintió sin demasiado interés, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, más concretamente en la broma. No se percató de quien iba adelante hasta que chocó haciendo que la caja que contenía la fórmula para Snape volara por el alto pasillo… todo pasó en cámara rápida, Harry intentó darle alcance pegando un salto (no por nada era buscador) mientras que Ron con su varita intentó hacerla levitar antes de que cayera, y la persona-obstáculo gritó. El hechizo de Ron fue a parar a la chica-obstáculo que flotó por los aires mientras que Harry con su salto digno de atleta los hicieron chocar y la caja, sin tener agarre alguno cayó como peso muerto por los suelos creando una explosión rosa (como mas adelante la chica-obstáculo nombraría y la catalogaría con sus compañeras como 'nube de pompas coloradas'). Después de unos minutos donde no se podía ver nada a causa de la _Big Bang_ fucsia, comenzó todo a verse más claro.

Harry miró a todos lados moviendo el brazo para alejar algunas burbujas que seguían volando. La chica-obstáculo tosía cerca, y Ron se tocaba el cabello rojo… no, eso no era el típico cabello rojo de su amigo. Enfocó la vista y lo que vio hizo desternillarse de la risa.

Jajajajajaja… Ron… jajajajaja, tienes el cabello fucsia digno de jajajaja ¡COMERCIAL! – el aludido miró a su amigo con una expresión confusa, hasta que vio que Harry también tenía el cabello fucsia, pero lo tenía alisado, _producto del jabón_ pensó. Y acompañó a su amigo con las carcajadas.

¿Qué pasó aquí? – esta voz provino de la chica-obstáculo, que, con cara bastante descolocada miraba a los culpables… horrorizada por el cambio de cabello de esos dos se toco su cabello y miró un mechón. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se puso a llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto. El grito llamo la atención del pelinegro y el pelirrojo.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Voldemort está cerca? – Harry se paró con la varita en alto, en esas ocasiones Ron favorecía a Hermione cuando esta alegaba de que el pilenegro tenía complejo de héroe, lo anotó en su lista mental para decírselo a Hermione. Lo tachó a los 5 min., porque su amiga doña prefecta perfecta no podía saber lo que intentaron de hacer a Snape.

Harry, tranquilo, es la chica con la que tropezaste – se incorporó y se giro preocupado a la chica-obstáculo, oprimió todas sus ganas de reírse (N/A: Es que igual tiene que tener un poquito de sentido común Ron ¿no?). Harry se acerco a ella con cuidado y preocupado.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto con calma – ¿te hiciste daño? Vamos a la enfermería.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta del que le hablaba era su agresor que le echó a perder su cabello liso y recién lavado por toda la Sedal Intense, estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima y dejarlo sin piel en la cara. Pero al ver al pelinegro, ahora pelifucsia, reprimió todas esas ganas… ¡Por Merlín! Harry James Potter le estaba hablando, a ELLA. Puso su mejor cara de sufrida y dijo, con voz excesivamente lamentosa.

Hay… me muero – y se lanzó (increíblemente alto para alguien que está agonizando) hacia el niño-que-vivió. Este, algo aturdido, la alzó. Esta acción fue para la chica –que Potter pudo identificar de Hufflepuff- como la luz verde e hizo una perfecta actuación de un desmayo incluso soltó un gemido para hacerlo más verídico.

Harry, más preocupado que antes se dirigió a su amigo que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

La hemos ¡MATADO!... hay por díos, la hemos cagado… ¡iremos a Azkaban! –balbuceaba Ron, blanco como la cera mientras se acercaba a la Hufflepuff y su amigo (la chica si hubiera podido hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco) – ¡Mierda! Mi mamá me va a matar… hay Merlín, estoy muer…

¡Cálmate! No creo que este muerta, solo desmayada – dijo Harry, que había visto algunos programas muggles que veía su tía, le tomó el pulso, estaba viva. El imbécil de Ron lo había asustado. Lo miró, estaba ansioso mirándolo de forma suplicante. El solo negó. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de la boca del ex pelirrojo – está viva, tío. Te pasas más películas que VHS.

Jejejeje – rió de forma nerviosa, pero con un tinte de alivio – ¿A dónde vas?

A la enfermería, aunque no esté muerta pudo haberse hecho daño – Ron asintió de entendimiento, no le agradaba la idea de que Madame Pomfrey les hiciera preguntas, pero era por la salud de la chica. Una pregunta le vino a la mente. Se puso a la altura de su amigo (que se había adelantado bastante mientras estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones).

¿Qué es VHS? ¿Esa enfermedad muggle a la sangre? – Harry bufó, Ron había salido igual a su padre con respecto a las cosas muggles, un curioso nato.

Ese es VIH, el VHS es un reproductor que usan los muggles para ver películas – al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, explico – son imágenes en movimiento, como las fotos, pero duran mucho más tiempo.

Ron sólo asintió no muy convencido_. Esos muggles inventan cachivaches para cualquier cosa_, pensó

Ya en la enfermería, después de haberle contado una mentira bastante… extraña a la enfermera, dejándolos como héroes, aprovechando que la chica estaba inconciente (Harry juró que cuando contaban la historia la chica se movió y soltó una risita, pero desechó esa estupidez al instante).

Bueno Harry, deja a la chica en la camilla por favor, le aré un chequeo para ver si la broma de Peeves le dejó alguna herida física aparte de la conmoción – habló mientras escribía en algunos papeles. Harry miró la enfermería, tan blanca, las camillas minuciosamente ordenadas, estaba el chico que cayó por las escaleras el viernes cerca de la ventana, Ron se reía cada vez que recordaba del accidente. Aparte de él no había nadie más. Se dirigió a la camilla más cercana y dejó, o mejor dicho, INTENTÓ apoyar a la chica. Extrañamente esta se había agarrado con bastante fuerza al cuello del moreno y cada vez que Harry intentaba soltar el amarre de su cuello, ella apretaba más. Incluso comenzó a pensar que se ahogaría y que Voldemort no se tendría que manchar las manos.

Ess… chica, suelta que me ahogas – dijo Harry, suplicó Harry. Aunque una súplica ridícula para alguien que esta inconciente. Mandó una mirada suplicante a su amigo, que se reía mirándolo, lo esta pasando increíble con SU sufrimiento. Este pensamiento hizo que Harry frunciese en entrecejo. Miró a la chica nuevamente ¡Que fuerza!, así se debe sentir uno al ser atrapado por el calamar gigante, pero sin ventosasmeditó el pelinegro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinal a tal pensamiento – Poppy – Llamó con voz ahogada a la enfermera, esta dejó lo que estaba haciendo para encararlo – La chica no me suelta…

La chica, sintiendo el inminente peligro (si la enfermera se daba cuenta que no estaba desmayada se iba a armar la grande), se zafó del cuello del moreno con evidente abstinencia. Harry extrañado, dejó a la chica en la camilla.

Ahora chicos, esperen afuera que tengo que trabajar – ante estas palabras, los dos bromistas-fallidos salieron de la enfermería. Harry echó un último vistazo a la chica (que comenzaba a 'despertar'), antes de cerrar la gran puerta de madera.

Ya en la sala común, en su respectiva habitación de chicos, los dos gryffis suspiraron cansados, su broma no les resultó. Harry se lanzó (N/A: si… leyeron bien, se LANZÓ) a su cama nuevamente frustrado. El entusiasmo que había sentido hasta hacía poco por la mera razón de la travesura dirigida al profesor de pociones, se había evaporado completamente. El tiro les salió por la culata, bufó exasperado acordándose de las miradas interrogantes y burlonas que les lanzaron algunos alumnos pequeños cuando se dirigían a la sala común. Sopló para quitarse el flequillo rosa que le tapaba la visión de Ron rebuscando en el su baúl. Lo miró interrogante.

¿Que buscas Ron?

Estoy seguro de que por aquí tenía tinta china roja para escribir – le contestó enfurruñado.

¿Y para que la necesitas? – preguntó ahora más extrañado su amigo, el tinte rosa le estaría afectando el cerebro al ex pelirrojo, pensó medio asustado ¡Y ahora se iba a poner a hacer tareas!

¡Eres idiota! Obviamente para echarme en el cabello y así teñírmelo nuevamente, no voy a esperar una semana (eso era lo que duraba el efecto del color) con el cabello fucsia – dijo Ron. Harry pensó que él no era el idiota, sino que su amigo. No le dijo nada… puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza mientras lo contemplaba, se divertiría bastante con esto. Con un golpe brusco se quitó nuevamente el flequillo rosa que se interponía en su visión.

Ron, en su 'ardua' búsqueda comenzó a lanzar todas sus porquerías del baúl por el aire de la habitación, de vez en cuando Harry tenía que moverse para esquivarlos.

Entre tanto objeto inútil esparcido por el suelo, al niño-que-vivió le llamó la atención uno en particular.

Se acerco para recogerlo, mientras su amigo seguía entretenido en su faena. Lo tomó y lo miró, era un pequeño sobre rojo que se le hacía vagamente familiar… ¡era un Howler! Esos mensajes que explotaban cuando llegaban al destinatario en un tiempo limitado y eran audibles, ya que el remitente gravaba con su propia voz el contenido, la visión de la voz de Molly Weasley en el gran comedor le llegó a la memoria. Agitando la cabeza 'espantó' lo malos recuerdos. Por un golpe sordo se despertó de su pequeño letargo, Ron había cerrado el baúl con fuerza, mientras se levantaba bastante entusiasmado con un frasquito con tapa roja en una de sus manos.

Tío, ¿encontraste la tinta? – le preguntó mientras este caminaba con una sonrisa de triunfo y abría la puerta del baño, Harry no necesitó la respuesta para su pregunta, era obvio.

Sip – y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo – adiós chico pelirosa, nos vemos cuando ya tenga mi color… 'natural' – antes de desaparecer de la vista del moreno lanzó una risita triunfante.

Harry suspirando (N/A: ¡este chico si que suspira!) se sentó en la cama mientras jugueteaba con la Howler entre los dedos distraídamente. Realmente quería hacerle pagar a Snape todos los puntos perdidos por su culpa. Le odiaba, y le fastidiaba sobre manera en que la broma se les haya arruinado, le encantaría hacerla de nuevo, no era difícil, pero Snape, al verles con el pelo fucsia ataría cabos rápidamente. Pensó en otra travesura. Cuanto le hubiera gustado de Sirius estuviera ahí, pensó con tristeza, su padrino si que sabría hacer una broma. Dio vuelta el pequeño sobre, donde se leía _Destinatario:_, con una letra pulcra y ordenada. Buscó la palabra _Remitente _en el pequeño sobre, pero no la encontró, es innecesario, meditó, ya que al explotar el sobre se escuchara la voz del remitente y será fácil saber quien lo mandó, a menos que este haya distorsionado su voz. Su cabeza se le iluminó con una vela (es que en Hogwarts no se pueden utilizar artefactos muggles como la ampolleta). ¡Lo tenía! Parece que algo de merodeador tenía en la sangre… ahora, comenzaría a llevarla a cabo, nuevamente feliz.

Ron salió del baño luego de un rato, completamente mojado y con la piel más roja de lo normal.

Porque al echarme la tinta encima de la cabeza no se adhirió al cabello y se chorreó encima mió y ahora, por más que he fregado mi piel con jabón no sale – explicó enfadado cuando Harry le había preguntado entre risas.

Un tiempo más tarde, en la única habitación que había gente de la torre de Gryffindor se libraba una guerra campal. Los enemigos: en una esquina, Ron Weasley y en la otra el adversario más temido (inclusive para el Innombrable) Harry Potter. El objetivo, elegir quien hablará en el Howler (aunque se distorsionase la voz, quedaba rastro de la voz verdadera en esta, ya que no era 100 factible como pensaron anteriormente y temían que Snape encuentre al culpable). Llegaron a este pleito, cuando, luego de que Harry le haya contado su idea a su amigo y hayan leído algunos libros sobre la distorsión de voz y sus resultados, este había asumido que sería el ex pelinegro quien hablaría, ya que de él fue la idea. Harry, por otra parte decía que tenía que ser Ron, ya que él había aportado con la idea de la travesura, pero su enemigo contraatacaba diciendo que el había puesto el núcleo de la broma, el Howler.

Vale, no vamos a llegar a nada si sigues lanzándome la ropa de Seamus – Dijo Harry después de sacarse de la cabeza una remera sucia de su compañero, Ron, quien estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente frunció el seño.

Disculpa, tú comenzaste lanzando las prendas íntimas de Neville – dijo con asco. Miró alrededor, la habitación estaba terriblemente desordenada. Harry, que se dio cuenta de lo mismo, con un pequeño movimiento de la varita la habitación quedó ordenada.

Vale – dijo Potter mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma – si te sale la X, eres tú quién habla y si me sale a mí, yo hablo. Es la forma más contundente en este tipo de situaciones – dijo con voz solemne.

Ok – dijo convencido Ron, se frotó las manos impaciente – Pero nada de trucos sucios Potter – concluyó, el moreno le mandó una mirada aireada por su falta de confianza.

Harry, dobló los papelitos y los comenzó a batir en su mano cerrada. Lo que no supo Ron fue que, Harry, al cortar los papelitos, en vez de cortar dos como debería ser, cortó tres. En dos escribió X, y el que no tenía nada lo dobló y se lo puso entre los dedos.

Vale, yo saco primero – dijo Weasley con impaciencia, ¡Bendita impaciencia! Pensó Harry con una sonrisa malvada interna – Te toca – dijo, sin abrir al papelito todavía, esperando a su amigo. Harry, antes de abrir el papelito, hizo ademán de estornudar y se tapó la boca con la mano que contenía los papelitos (el blanco que estaba entre sus dedos, y el que tenía escrito la X y se encontraba en la palma), succionó un poco de aire adrede para que el segundo papel con la X entrara a su boca, y el papel en blanco lo soltó de entre sus dedos y llego a la palma de su mano, bajo la atenta mirada del pecoso que no se dio por enterado lo que ocurrió en esa fracción de segundo – ábrela.

Harry la abrió, aunque ya sabía de antemano que él había salido vencedor, actuó su mejor cara de incredulidad, para luego pasar a la de una de victoria.

¡Mierda! – exclamó Ron al ver la X de su papelito. En su mente se creó la estatua de la Justicia, y esta, estaba ladeada por el peso mayor de un lado de la pesa. El lado que contenía menor peso, estaba él. Lloriqueando miró ceñudo a su estúpido-amigo-con-suerte.

Esto es lo que tenemos, le enviaremos el Howler por vía lechuza y esperaremos el increíble resultado, es que, está perfecto el mensaje – dijo malévolamente Harry con su ya característica pose de triunfo. Ron, a su lado, miraba atentamente las lechuzas que estaban a su disposición, Harry, entusiasta continuó hablando – y en el desayuno, recibirá la lechuza y todo el Gran Comedor se enterará de sus excéntricos gustos.

Ron, callado, no decía nada. Había algo que se les estaba olvidando, que habían pasado por alto… ¡estaba seguro! Miró a su amigo que impaciente lo miraba. No se movió, es que, ese algo que se le olvidaba estaba seguro que podía ser la llave de que su segunda travesura fuera un fracaso.

¿Que esperas? – le apremió el ex pelinegro.

Harry, estoy segurísisisisimo que algo se nos está olvidando fundamental… y realmente con esta travesura nos estamos jugando bastante la expulsión de Hogwarts – murmuro nervioso, Potter, que estaba a su lado lo escuchó a penas, Harry le pegó palmadas en la espalda.

Jajajaja… Ron, hermanito, ¡son los nervios! – le explico como se le explica a un pequeño de tres años – ni que Snape tuviera incorporado un tercer ojo-detectador-de-enviadóres-de-lechuza – exclamó, para luego reírse de su mediocre y propio chiste.

¡ESO ERA! De eso me quería acordar… desde que volvió, bueno, desde que se hizo más fuerte Volde-Vol… ¡Rayos! El innombrable, para darle más seguridad al correo de lechuzas, Dumbledore ideó una estrategia mucho más fácil que la intercepción de lechuzas – explicaba, Harry lo escuchaba atentamente con una congelada sonrisa de superioridad – incorporó a cada lechuza una especie de chip-mágico para detectar posibles intromisiones de mensajes no-deseados, así evitando ataques vía lechuza, además – siguió hablando y recordando con el dedo en la barbilla – pueden detectar el emisor del paquete si es que este tiene características sospechosas o por el mero placer de saber quien de envió la carta – terminó diciendo mirando la reacción del niño-que-vivió, este, a medida que del ex pelirrojo le contaba, fue degenerando su sonrisa paulatinamente hasta llegar a la mueca oficial de Harry James Potter, la de frustración. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y golpeo la pared con el pié.

Auch – se quejó para luego encarar a su mejor amigo – y no te pudiste acordar antes señor-prefecto-lo-sabe-todo-de-Hogwarts – le dijo acusadoramente blandiendo su dedo cerca de la cara de Ron, mientras este iba retrocediendo - ¡Me diste unas falsas esperanzas!

Ante estoy el pecoso le contestó.

¡Para ahí el carro don bocazas! Que yo también tenía ilusión con esta broma, pero no me acorde de esta información porque cuando Dumby no los explicó en la reunión de prefectos yo estaba durmiéndome en la silla (es que son condenadamente cómodas) por la culpa de tus entrenamientos estresantes y fuertes – Ahora fue el turno de él blandir el dedo acusadoramente y el aludido retroceder medio asustado por el intercambio de culpa.

¡Que importa el culpable! Estamos jodidos y punto – lamentó Harry con un puchero y cara de cervatillo degollado.

Caminando de vuelta a la sala común, el pasillo mucho más concurrido (volvieron los alumnos que fueron a Hosmedage, y ahora se dirigían a la sala común) algunos profesores quitaban puntos a diestra y siniestra a alumnos alborotadores y algunos prefectos como Draco Malfoy intentaban imponer calma y orden en el pasillo, sin mucho resultado. Un poco más allá Snape estaba quitándole puntos (para variar) a Leoncito Land, Harry le dio un ataque de furia, Ron, notándolo puso la mano en el brazo de Harry en un intentó fallido de brindarle calma, Harry miró el brazo que tenía apoyada la mano de Ron, y esta contenía un Howler. Nuevamente la vela de la cabeza se encendió. ¡Se le había ocurrido un plan perfecto! Y no se mancharían las manos.

Ron pásame el Howler… ¡Rápido! – exigió a su amigo, este, abrumado se lo pasó. Harry rápidamente puso en marcha su plan, escribió con letra bastante poco legible _Draco Malfoy, _le susurró un 'ven' al ex pelirrojo, y este intrigado lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron al frente de Malfoy, Harry hábilmente metió el Howler en el gorro de la capa del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta. Ron ensanchó los ojos al entender por fin el nuevo plan de su mejor amigo. Ahora, había que esperar sólo unos instantes.

Omitiendo algunas caras interrogantes, de burla y extrañeza por el nuevo look de los dos Gryffis, por parte de los alumnos que los vieron pasar bastante rápidos a su lado (empujando y pisando, cabe decir), llegaron por fin bastante lejos para no ser inculpados y se pusieron en una posición estratégica para ver el mini espectáculo. No hizo falta esperar mucho, una pequeña explosión pero ideal para llamar la atención de todos, se escuchó. El Howler se había elevado por lo alto del pasillo y había abierto la boca para lanzar el contenido grabado. Por el cuerpo de los dos involucrados corría una pequeña parte de adrenalina en sus venas, por fin, pensaron, por fin le iban a dar el merecido a Snape.

_¿Snape?... ¿mi mensaje es para el retardado de Snape?_ – una voz bastante graciosa emergió de la 'boca' de la Howler, algunos alumnos comenzaron a reír por tan solo escuchar esa extraña voz. Snape se había puesto blanco más rápido que un balazo – _¡A ese huraño profesor! ¡A ese mentiroso hablador! ¡Que inventa cosas para hacer sufrir! ¡Sin saber las consecuencias que pueden ocurrir!_ – Siguió hablando, exagerando cada sonido, cada palabra, cambiando el tono de voz algunas veces - _¡Mil puntos me ha quitado! ¡Cuantos puntos!_ _Pero un secreto os revelaré… oid atentos, que una vez sola explicaré. Una amiga Howler me dijo una vez, que este grasiento profesor tenía una extraño pasatiempo ¿Las pociones? Pregunté ¡Deja de lado esas cavilaciones! Dijo, que esto te asombrará ¡Inclusive te darán ganas de vomitar!_ – algunos alumnos más grandes comenzaron a chiflar de impaciencia, otros, escuchaban atentos mientras se reían entre dientes sin el menor pudor de que su profesor estuviera petrificado cerca de ellos. Snape, reiterando lo dicho, estaba petrificado, no reaccionaba, movía de vez en cuando los labios como un pez fuera del agua mirando fijamente al condenado Howler – _El oscuro secreto del profesor de pociones, es… redoble de tambores señores…_ - continuó mucho más serio el Howler, Harry y Ron que sabían que venía se miraron con satisfacción anticipada – _¡LE GUSTA QUE LE DEN NALGADAS!_ – dijo ahora sí, una voz ronca y mucho menos cantarina, una voz insulsa y con un tinte de vulgar.

Nadie movió un músculo después de la declaración, algunos porque estaban en estado de shock, otros porque se aguantaban la risa, el silencio que sepulcral y denso que se había presentado se esfumó como el agua del WC al tirar la cadena (N/A: disculpen por el ridículo ejemplo, pero no soy poeta), con la primera risa, a esta le siguió otra y otra hasta que no se podía oír nada aparte de las risas. La profesora McGonagall hacía un vano intento de contenerse las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir, frunciendo los labios. Snape entre todo ese barullo, ondeando la capa como drácula, salió de ese pasillo ensordecedor y caminó a paso rápido hacia su despacho, no saldría de ahí hasta que se calmara el ambiente, meditó unos segundos, sí, se daría unos cuantos días libres. Y en esos días iba a descubrir quien fue el culpable, aunque ya notaba por donde iban los tiros. Era ridículo enfrentarse ahora al colegio… sabía que cosas como estas corrían como pólvora en Hogwarts, y en menos de un día ni el cuadro del panecillo con mermelada que estaba situado en el cuarto piso no sabría de la vergonzosa situación. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan frustrado. Las iban a pagar, ahora si que las iban a pagar. Ya no serían unos pocos puntos y unos ridículos castigo, ahora sería peor, terrible e inmoral. Entro hecho una furia a su despacho y se encerró ahí, pensado y creando ESE maquiavélico plan.

Ya era tarde en Hogwarts, en el colegio de magia y hechicería, los alumnos comían todavía recordando lo sucedido en el pasillo. Se escuchaban risitas en todas las mesas, algunos contaban a sus amigos por el privilegio de haber visto el Howler en vivo y en directo. De vez en cuando lanzaban miradas furtivas a la mesa de profesores y no se extrañaban tanto de que su profesor mas temido no se encontrara en esa cena. Dumbledore comía como siempre con esa típica sonrisa gentil, de vez en cuando la ensanchaba (N/A: ¿Por qué será? xD), pero conservando la prudencia.

En la mesa de Gryffindor había dos chicos, eran otro cuento. Estaban eufóricos, llevaba desde que hicieron la broma con una sonrisa del porte digna del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, si no tenía una sonrisa más grande era porque no les cabía en la cara.

Que importa, pensaron, estar con el pelo fucsia, definitivamente no tiene precio ver la cara de Snape (N/A: Para todo lo demás, use Master Card). Se dieron una mirada cómplice, no le dirían nada a nadie, el secreto, como muchos entre ellos, se lo llevarían a la tumba… Otra aventura más para ese dueto de amigos, de hermanos.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado… y si no, pues para la próxima (ya… hasta a mi me dio pena). Es mi primera historia y, como mi mamá (nadie me lo dice, pero vamos, que es para ponerle mas dramatismo) siempre me decía, de los errores se aprende. ¡Así que espero ansiosamente sus reviews! )

Mandy


End file.
